ABC's Poem
by retro mania
Summary: This alphabet poem is written all by myself which I'll try to turn it into a Children's book someday.


A is for airplane, they fly overhead  
A is for apple, it's round and it's red  
A is for abbot, the bishop of the church  
A is for angel, a cloud it's her perch  
A is for Adam,Abel,and all

B is for bath, in a tub or a sink  
B is for bottle, to give baby a drink  
B is for birds, they live in a cage  
B is for book, can you read this page  
B is for boy,boat,ball,and best

C is for chair, when you want to rest  
C is for card, the aces are the best  
C is for cattle, that beef on the hoof  
C is for cats, their up on a roof  
C is for cups,chickens,and coops

D is for Dad, who works hard all day  
D is for danger, a sign to obey  
D is for damp, when you're a little wet  
D is for dogs, the world's favorite pet  
D is for dinner,ditch,ducks,and doors

E is for elephant, he lives in the zoo  
E is for enter, which means go into  
E is for excellence, when you win the prize  
E is for elevate, a word that means raise  
E is for eat,Easter,and ever

F is for fiddle, it's called violin  
F is for first, a prize you can win  
F is for fail, when you don't do your best  
F is for funny, for something said ingest  
F is for float,fish,five,and froth

G is for grandpa, you're mother or father's dad  
G is for grief, that means feeling sad  
G is for good, what every kid should be  
G is for garden, with grass,flowers,and a tree  
G is for giggle,goat,glue,and gloom

H is for habit, it's something to break  
H is for help, for poor people's sake  
H is for half, it's better than none  
H is for hot, it's good in the sun  
H is for hill,hit,and hat

I is for island, a hill in the sea  
I is for itch, please scratch my knee  
I is for idle, the time for a nap  
I is for insect, a fly you can slap  
I is for inch,invent,and insure

J is for jam, it's sweet and it's thick  
J is for jump, and acrobat's trick  
J is for jail, a time behind bars  
J is For jokers, the wild cards in the deck  
J is for June,joy,and jive

K is for kelp, food from the sea  
K is for kitchen, let's go have some tea  
K is for key, it unlocks your door  
K is for kiss, you always want more  
K is for kick,kiln,and kit

L is for left, they've all gone away  
L is for laugh, while we play  
L is for look, see the place where you are  
L is for learn, if you do you'll go far  
L is for love,list,lamp,and loop

M is for monkeys, they swing in a tree  
M is for mirror, the face I see is me  
M is for money, in my piggybank  
M is for major, he drives a big tank  
M is for market,Mom,and moon

N is for name, when they call you or me  
N is for navy, all the boats out at sea  
N is for nuts, they crack with a crunch  
N is for noon, the time for your lunch  
N is for nest,needle,and nook

O is for olive, it makes fine oil  
O is for order, the boss makes you toil  
O is for oath, you swear to be true  
O is open, a gate you go through  
O is for oscar,oyster,and oats

P is for perfect, the best there is  
P is for pay, the money is his  
P is for please, be polite when you ask  
P is possum, he wears a black mask  
P is for peanut,ping pong paddle,and plum

Q is for quail, a small beautiful bird  
Q is for quiet, when nothing is heard  
Q is for question, answer true or false  
Q is for queen, she does a royal waltz  
Q is quince,quest,and quell

R is for rabbit, call him cottontail  
R is for river, where many boats sail  
R is for reef, where giant waves break  
R is for read, a skill you can't fate  
R is for race,red,roof,raft,and roost

S is for swim, like fish in water  
S is for silver,a nickel,a dime,or a quarter  
S is for star, it twinkles in the sky  
S is for sell, if there's something to buy  
S is for sew,Sister,and sun

T is for train, it runs on a track  
T is for time, you can't turn it back  
T is for teachers, they help you in school  
T is for temper, you should always play it cool  
T is for tree,trumpet,tom tom,and top

U is for union, when two people join  
U is for useless, like old fashion coins  
U is for up, like the elevator goes  
U is for umbrella, keeps the rain off your nose  
U is for United States,upper plates,and under rates

V is for Victory, the sign Winston Churchill made  
V is for video, like that ABC parade  
V is for vertical, which means up and down  
V is for village, which is a small town  
V is for Venus,Venice,and vice

W is for wood, in the fireplace  
W is for wind, it blows in your face  
W is for warm, like Mother's smile  
W is for walk, like walking a mile  
W is for win,whistle,and weather

X is for xerox, and xylophone too  
X is for xenon, a gas colored blue  
X is the letter they say marks the spot  
X is for xerus,xebec,xylose,xenopus,and Xmas

Y is for yule, like a Christmas tree  
Y is for you, meaning you never me  
Y is for yam, an orange sweet potato  
Y is for yeast, which makes bread and cakes grow  
Y is for young,yellow,and yell

Z is for zebra, he's striped black and white  
Z is for zero, when nothing's is in sight  
Z is for zest, when your feelings are bright  
Z is for zipper, to close your coat tight  
Z is for zip,zap,zowie,and Zeus


End file.
